


Bloodsucker: Choking on the truth

by MeganAngel315



Series: Bloodsucker: Choking on the truth. [1]
Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganAngel315/pseuds/MeganAngel315
Summary: I am wrote this years back and I'm ready to publish this.This story takes place in the bible belt of the United States. Chicago to be exact. Our main character is Violetta Fermin. She's a mixed race woman that works as a investigative journalist. She's petite and has dark hair and dark eyes. She was raised by a single father and works too hard to catch her big scoop. Violetta is friends with detective Marcus Velky. He's a pale man with muscles sculpted by the gods and always wears his dark trench coat in the windy city. He's old school, raised by a single mother that died at an early age due to a violent rape. He became a cop for that very reason as he still pursues her killer. Violetta finds a string of missing women that has similar features of herself she decides to go undercover.She meets with an informant that has intel of the missing women and he works for the Russian Mafia. She agrees to meet with him under a false name and alerts Marcus to her whereabouts before he can even agree to this not so clever plan of hers she gets kidnapped and the worst is yet to come.
Series: Bloodsucker: Choking on the truth. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180238





	Bloodsucker: Choking on the truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I worked on a long time ago and now feel confident to publish this. All characters are of my own creation and will not be used in other people's works. If the names and places are familiar then this is of merely coincidence.  
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.

Violetta Astrid Fermin a 29 year old woman was scribbling in short hand in her notebook as she spoke with a missing woman's mother. Her name was Katrina Goodman and her missing daughter was Cassandra Goodman. Cassandra was a stripper and had no drug history and never had alcoholism but working for her young son named Joey Goodman. His father whereabouts were unknown. Cassandra lost her job as an office manager when she had to take a day off since her son had a fever and had to be taken to the hospital. Cassandra never went anywhere without her mother not knowing and was the sole babysitter and support Cassandra had. Katrina looked so lost and heartbroken as she interviewed with Violetta. 

"You see Vi, my daughter wasn't just a stripper. She had an education, she had a bachelor's degree in business administration. I was proud. She lost her office job when she took Joey to the hospital for a high grade fever. Corporate America and it's greed. She never got her dream job and had to get that job as Stormy Skies at that awful place. She was a proud dancer but the rumors that come with that type of job and then being banished from mommy and me groups due to insecurity really hurt my daughter. You see she was was only 25 when she went missing. She could still be out there. I can't loose hope for my baby and her baby. Joey is only 4 now and I know she would want to see him grow up. I don't see any of the police helping us. They asked me what she was wearing like she dressed as if she deserved to be abducted. Look Vi, I'm an old woman. I don't want to leave my grandboy alone. My health isn't the best and I can't die not knowing what happened to her.." Katrina broke down and began to sob. Joey was napping in his room. Katrina's home was bright and her living room was painted yellow as Cassandra's favorite color was dandelion yellow. She was a true mother. Katrina ran out of money to get Cassandra's story out to the media. She felt lost and confused. 

Violetta hugged Katrina and said "I promise I will find some leads. I will try my best to get this story out there. I know this isn't easy for you and Joey. He needs you to be strong. I will do my absolute best to showcase Cassandra's life as you described. She's still out there. Let's be positive. Someone must've seen her this is Chicago. A tourist spot. I will retrace the steps she took the last time she was seen. 

Katrina reached for a tissue and blew her nose into it. She was so tired. She had answered the same questions over and over again. Her eyes looked like she was loosing hope. 

"You remind me of her. Dark hair, dark eyes, and she had Hispanic roots as well. Her father Mateo Goodman was actually Mateo Gonzales and was from Mexico and got adopted by the Goodman family when he was 7 years old. So I'm sure you'll understand why I worry about her story so. It's like the public post from Facebook, her instagram, and twitter said 'She was just a stripper. She probably got into drugs and left her kid.' I just can't stand what people behind their keyboards say about her." Katrina said now wiping her eyes. 

"I understand. Social media can be a messy place. I will do my best to highlight Cassandra's life in the best positive way as possible. My job is to discover the truth not to make up rumors or to pass judgement on someone's career choices. I say being an exotic dancer is truly a difficult job and they deal with disrespect from men thinking they belong to them because of them dancing for money and women hate them due to either insecurity of their own bodies or relationships. Cassandra is a victim and needs help. I will also consult my detective friend Marcus Velky with going to her last whereabouts and see if we can come with new leads." Violetta said. She understood Katrina because she really cared about her subjects that she writes about. But Katrina wasn't just a subject she was speaking with her for a number of weeks before meeting in person today. Katrina was a single mom after her husband died in tragic car accident. Violetta's father was a Viking in real life. He was a large man that stood over 6 feet and had long black hair which she inherited from him. She also had pale skin but her features were that of her Hispanic mother who was of both Spaniard and Mexican descent. 

"Oh here please use this photo of her. Please crop out Joey. I don't want them to bash him too. He has special needs and I can't explain at how I was outraged by the comments of her instagram of Joey." Katrina said handing her Cassandra's photo. 

"Joey is such a handsome boy. Such distain towards a child makes my blood boil." Violetta replied as she took the picture from her. Joey had downs syndrome. 

"Just promise his condition isn't mentioned to heavily in your piece. I can't stand such vile comments of my babies." Katrina said with passion. She was a fighter. She had a southern accent and proudly had her Georgia College degree on the wall next to her daughters. 

"I promise Mrs. Goodman. Joey and Cassandra don't deserve such problematic people adding their two cents in. I just wish people could just give kind hand of hope or leave a positive message. Sometimes people like that drive me nuts. I will honor your wishes and be very on top of the comments of my article." Violetta said standing up from the couch she sat on and took her notebook and picture of Cassandra and Joey, she quickly put them in her bag. Katrina handed her another water bottle and said "Thank you for meeting with me Vi, I truly hope this helps my little sassy cassie. I still see her as my little baby. I feel lost and I just want her home." 

"I hope we can get new leads and can bring her home." Violetta said. She hugged her again and Katrina hugged her tight. Katrina looked so tired and heartbroken. 

"Thank you again." Katrina said as she released her from her death gripping hug.  
"You're welcome." Violetta said and departed from the cozy warm home into the cold November weather and into her Honda CR-V. 

She turned the key to the ignition and the car started and she waited five minutes for it to warm up. Her car was an old model from 2003 and it was a little old school but she loved it. Something that came from her childhood and well her credit wasn't the best and was all she could afford. But it was her baby. She was alone since her dad moved to a little town in Indiana called Nashville. He loved it there and met a kind woman and they got married. He would drive nothing but Hondas or trucks her whole life and her car reminded her of their adventures aka car rides until we find a cool place to eat at. 

Her phone rang and it said 'Dad, lord doofus' on her caller id. His ringtone was of the MacGyver theme song as it was his favorite show as a kid. 

"HEY DAD!!!!" Violetta shouted with glee like she was still a kid.  
"Hi cutie pie, how's the article coming along?" He asked in a deep voice.  
"Dad...I'm not undercover so no more deep voice." She laughed.  
"Oh goodie, so how's it going?" He said in his normal voice.  
"I just met Katrina, she's so heartbroken of her daughter. I don't know how to imagine what she's feeling." Violetta replied.

"Oh... I just know if I lost you I think I would die. I would just lie down and die. I couldn't and wouldn't want to loose you cutie pie." He said seriously.  
"Oh dad... I couldn't get lost if I wanted too. I'm a social kind of gal... but this case of Cassandra made me feel so horrible. Her mother just told me some heartbreaking things she dealt with from people on social media and the police. I just feel like I could feel her pain. I want to bring her some hope. " Violetta spoke from her heart. 

"Did I tell you how much I am proud of you? I know you want to be this amazing journalist and world renowned but to help others when they are desperate and searching for the truth, that makes me proud to be your father. I'm sure your step mom would've loved to hear you say that but you it's Thursday and that means...." Her father said as she could tell he was smiling.

"Turkey sandwich Thursdays??? I wish I was there. I love the homemade soup and sandwich day. Especially since it's so cold here in Chicago." She said so bummed not being able to eat homemade soups and sandwiches. 

"We'll send you a care package soon honeycrisp." He replied with one of her many nicknames.

"Thanks dad." Violetta said and then she realized she was on the phone for too long and had to head back to the office to continue her article and to make sure her boss would extend her deadline. 

"Hey dad I got to go and get work done. I love you dad. Bye." Violetta said.  
"Love you too sweetheart be safe and get home tonight and eat dinner for once." Her father replied

"Will do." She said and they hung up. She reached her office with an hour to spare to present her case of why she needed an extension. She finally got to her desk with her laptop and began to work on her article. 

"VI!!!!VI HURRY UP AND TELL WHY I DON'T FIRE YOU!!" Martin yelled. 

"Well because I'm the greatest worker you got here, brought your website popularity with my work and when I give you a sensational story it's amazing, brings your community together. I love it here and i work for peanuts..... " She said carefully. Hoping she would escape his glare. He was old school and was a short fat man with balding hair. He was kind in nature but when it came to his work he was a monster. 

"You're lucky you're right but I'm needing fillers while we wait for your 'big scoop' of that stripper that went missing." Martin said harshly. 

"That 'Stripper' has a son and a mother looking for her. I care for them and care for her as well. She needs answers and we could do with a refresher course with humanity Martin. Don't make me call Gloria again on you." Violetta retorted before she could stop herself. 

"You....You... wouldn't dare." Martin said knowing well his wife was the main front of this company and Gloria was very mean if she heard him running his mouth like that against women. Gloria was an Asian woman that moved from South Korea for a normal life and proceeded to be the first one in her family to immigrate to America and be successful and to bring her family here. Violetta adored Gloria because she was a tough woman and would smack anyone that stepped in her way. 

"Well I do have her on speed dial so all I have to do is press 1 and boom instant beat down from your wife." Violetta teased.  
"Ok go get to work. Don't stay too late. We need a piece for tomorrow's 'Freaky Fast Food Friday's' recipe you can make at home. So upload that and make it quick, simple, and do some photoshop to make it pop. Kids these days don't have attention spans anymore." Martin said. He was a loveable man and he was kind soul but deadlines are deadlines.

She got to her desk and began to work. She called her step mom and asked to borrow the recipe for her amazing sandwiches to put in her filler piece. 

"Of course honey, just give me credit because I can't be bothered to share my recipes to the masses for nothing." She laughed.  
"Always momma." She said. Her step mom sent her a picture of their dinner she just made.  
"Who knows I just might make you famous momma." Violetta said smiling into the phone.  
"Don't forget to eat some dinner yourself and get some rest ok baby." Her mom said to her.  
"Ok momma you're the best." Violetta said. 

Violetta hung up on her mom to finish her work.  
"Ok title. This is where the money is at." She said now tapping her pen against her chin. 

She spent five minutes staring into the computer trying to think of a title then it hit her. "Quirky Turkey sandwiches and sinful soup By: Donna A. Fermin" She shouted with glee. 

Now her articles for fillers were complete as she already did a piece on where to go around Chicago. She looked at her laptop and saw the clock read '7:30 pm' 

"Well at least I can go home at a decent hour. Not bad for a long day." She said to herself. She was the only one left in the office and she locked up her office level and went to the stairs and ran down them like a monster was chasing her. Being in dark creepy hallways gave her the chills. 

She got to the parking garage and got into her car. She started up her Honda CR-V that she would sometimes affectionally call 'Bessie' and was driving to her apartment across town. She didn't live in a great apartment but it was nice enough to make her feel a little safer in Chicago. She got to her place without that much traffic and managed to get her assigned spot for once without her neighbor stealing it. 

As she got into her building and before she knew it a hand grabbed her shoulder. She didn't panic she was about to attack the person but turned around to see Marcus her friend. 

"HOLY SHIT MARCUS!!!!! I was about to kill you!!!" Violetta screamed at him and he laughed at her and said "You were supposed to meet me at 6:15pm on the dot. I figured you were stuck at work. Well let's get going. I'll spring for dinner." 

"Oh I'm sorry." She said still shocked.

He stood in black jeans, black boots, long sleeve shirt, and his black trench coat to complete his look. He stood over six feet tall and was pale and had dark eyes. He seemed like he had sad eyes but he seemed so sweet and handsome. 

"We can be real quick and I can have a cute girl on my arm for dinner. Our favorite as usual or be adventurous this time?" He asked.  
"How about a big meal tonight, mom and dad had their famous soup and sandwiches today and I'm starved." Violetta said.  
"Why not a buffet?" He asked.  
"Deal, all you can eat and you paying sounds awesome. But I mean let's be a bit quick I'm a bit tired. Emotionally drained really. I met with Katrina today." She said as they entered her apartment and she placed her laptop on the charger and then changed real quick into a sweater and some slacks that were fleece lined. She was freezing from the day's weather and the wind nearly takes her out every time she walks outside. 

"Wow you look like you're warm." Marcus said as he stood up from her couch.  
"Why thank you Markie." She said with smile and posed like a model and then tripped over her own feet.  
"You're in need of a lesson in coordination." Marcus said with a laugh.  
"No need to help me up then." Violetta said pouting and a little embarrassed. 

He helped her up. She smiled at him and said "Ok let's get going I need to get some food in me soon." 

They both walked out of her apartment and she locked it up tight. They got into his car a black mustang that was issued by the department as he's been with Chicago PD for nearly 10 years and was the best detective on the force. She remembered their first time meeting. She interviewed a domestic violence victim for her side of the story for the paper and how she survived in the same house with her husband that abused her every day from physical abuse to mental abuse. She ended up in another fight and then it was for her life and she decided to fight back. She ended up getting thrown down two flights of stairs and broke her neck but still managed to survive and bang on the ground until help arrived. She interviewed Marcus that ended up finding the guy and getting him locked up. She instantly knew she would be talking to him every single day because one of her questions to him at the time were 'What made you want to be a police officer?' and he said 'My mother was a victim of a violent rape and murder and wasn't found until a month later in a very foul place and I won't stop until I get her justice. ' 

She stopped recalling her first encounter with Marcus as he said "Hey what's the place again?" He said as he was ready to punch in the address into navigation.  
"Oh... right. It was Philly's. It's on 3rd and Montgomery. It's a party event place. They host parties there. Cassandra was hired for the party as it was a bachelor's party." Violetta said. 

"I don't like where this is going. I just got a feeling we're not going to give her mother any hope." Marcus said as he'd been down this route before, but Violetta is a dreamer and she gives hope to those that have lost their own. 

"I don't like you being negative I might go for the buffet and dessert if you keep it up." Violetta said feeling a little cut in between of caring and hunger.  
"Oh ok well I hope we can get a lead and that way we can make sure you don't break my bank account with the food bill." Marcus said with a smile. 

They drove to Philly's and they talked about each other's day.  
"So you stole your mom's recipe?" He asked.  
"No I gave her credit for it. I just couldn't think of what to do. My brain is often tired by 5pm and I just want to eat and go to bed." Violetta said as her stomach growled.

They arrived to the party event place called Philly's. They knew the bartender that tended the bar that night Cassandra worked would be there as they called to speak with the owner for permission to step foot in the property without a warrant. The owner seemed to be concerned that someone went missing at his establishment. He even offered to let Violetta and Marcus to view the security cameras and they both were given the tapes through email. Marcus was running it through forensics to check for tampering or editing of the sort. Violetta could rarely see anything other than lights from the dance covered most of the tapes and the sound was way too loud and she couldn't hear a thing. 

"Hi, I'm Marcus Velky, detective from the Chicago PD and we're here to speak with Jessica Finely." Marcus said flashing his badge to the doorman and said "She's here to conduct the interview." 

The doorman that looked like an actual wrestler looked her up and down and she felt uncomfortable and Marcus said to stop the doorman from making her feel more uncomfortable and he said "Ok so you gonna open the door?" 

He looked at Marcus and opened the door to let them in. Marcus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her inside. "Aren't you glad I was off duty tonight? So glad you asked me to come with you." 

"Well he didn't do anything...I just felt uncomfortable. I hope Cassandra didn't feel like that or hope he wasn't on duty when she got here." Violetta said still feeling the doorman's eyes on her. She felt nervous. They managed to walk up to higher floor to find the bar full and a few bartenders were on duty. A sign was blinking 'Thirsty Thursdays!' Half off women's nights menu was on the bar. 

They came to the bar. There was a black woman working the bar. She approached them and her nametag read 'Jessica F' and Violetta said "Hi Jessica" and the bartender smiled "Hi are you the detective and journalist?" She asked over the music playing. 

"Yes, do you want us to come with you in the back?" Marcus said taking over the conversation.

"YEAH!!! WE GOT A NEW HOUSE BAND PLAYING TONIGHT!" Jessica yelled over the crowded area. 

The three of them walked into the back of the house where it was a lot more quiet than the front of the bar. Although the ground was still vibrating from the band rocking the house. 

"So what do I do? Just tell you my name and answer questions?" Jessica asked a little nervous.

"Yes, This is Violetta with Chicago's Pop spot. I'm detective Marcus Velky and I work with Chicago PD and here's my card in case you have any questions after we're done here." Marcus said handing her his card. Her eyes lit up and she said "Oh so I now have your number do I handsome?" Jessica winked. Marcus smiled and said "Only for emergencies or information." 

Jessica smiled and then looked at Violetta that felt a little envious towards Jessica to flirt so well with Marcus. Violetta also wanted to keep their relationship as professional as possible so she kept her feelings to herself.

"Ok shoot, I only a 15 minute break and I really need a cigarette." Jessica said. 

"Well did Cassandra the exotic dancer seem under distress when she was here at any time?" Violetta questioned.

"Well to be honest she looked like all strippers do... Dead in the eyes. Like just there for the money." Jessica said. 

" I also want to know if she had a problem with any of the party goers like the guy that hired her out, did he pay her up front? Or did she get into it with the bachelor?" Violetta asked annoyed that Jessica just called Cassandra a stripper. 

"No... she honestly just seemed bored after about an hour in. They hired her for 3 hours for dances, gave the groom to be a lap dance, did her dance on the catwalk and she got her money from the floor afterwards and got a drink of water and wanted to leave. I do remember she got a call as she was leaving at the end of the party and said 'Something like ok I'll be there soon.'" Jessica said trying to remember that night.

"So no fighting, no lack of money, and was there any drugs at this party?" Violetta asked.

"No we don't allow them to do that here. If they bring it in, we kick them out. We aren't those sleezy nightclubs we're just massive bar. We're known for party hosting. " Jessica said with a smile.

"Well did you catch who she was talking to on the phone?" Violetta asked knowing the answer already as she interviewed Katrina earlier and said 'I called her to see if she was coming home early that night?' 

"I don't know probably a pimp or a babysitter. All strippers have the same sob story." Jessica said not with a care in the world. Violetta really wanted to ring the girl's bell. 

"Ok well thank you for your cooperation. Please look for my article in next coming of weeks with www.chicagospopspot.com. " Violetta said excusing herself to the bar. Marcus took that as a hint to leave Jessica. 

"Well that was quicker than I thought. So will I be credited for my part?" Jessica asked Marcus. Marcus smiled politely and said "Oh yes she's good at her job." 

He found Violetta going towards the restroom and he said "Vi come on let's get out of here." He knew she wasn't too keen on Jessica's attitude towards Cassandra. 

"Look you got to take these things with a grain of salt. Not everyone is willing to be sweet and kind. They will tell you like it is or not say a word. You did good keeping your cool but let's be honest I could tell you wanted to deck that girl." He said now rubbing her shoulder. 

"I know but I just interviewed her mother today. Calling her a stripper and saying her story was another one for the dust wasn't exactly what I was looking for, besides her mom said she called her before she left here. I got a feeling we aren't getting the full story of her departure here. I need more of the videos examined better. The noise covered the conversation she seemed to be in with a gentleman at around 8:45 pm and then the tapes seemed too funny then all the sudden the flares on the lens was all over the place. " Violetta said. 

They both left the bar and got into the black mustang. He ended up seeing the time was now '8:23 pm.' "Well a deal's a deal, dinner tonight is on me. Chinese buffet or jack of all foods buffet?" He asked.

"All foods buffet I'm now depressed about this case Marcus." She said now looking out the window and the passing of Philly's.  
"I know... I'm sorry." He said now trying to make her laugh with anything like putting on the satellite radio to the 90s pop station and Spice girls played. She cracked a smile as he started singing very badly to the song "Wannabe". 

"See there you go Vi, let's get some food and get you home so you can crash." He saw the tired look in her eyes and he tried to rush to their favorite haunt which was Market Creations. They got a bunch of food from Mexican to Chinese foods and then they got some sandwiches for tomorrow's lunch.

"That total is around $86.73 please." The teenaged boy named Matt said. Violetta didn't want him to pay. So she slipped her card to the kid but Marcus being a detective slid it back to her. 

"I got it. You owe me next time ok." Marcus said and he paid for their food and they went to his car and they drove to her apartment. They rushed in because the wind picked up and they felt like popsicles as they ran into her place. Her building was old and leaked cold air into the hallway. 

"I'll turn on the heat." She said cranking up the temperature on the thermostat. The old heater was reliable and got warm quick in her place.  
"You need to cover the windows with plastic already. I told you if you need me to do that I can." Marcus said noticing she had the plastic wrap for the windows on the arm chair.  
"I'll do it asap ok. Just super hungry now. Want milk or do you want pop?" She hollered from the kitchen.  
"BEER!" He shouted back.  
"I don't drink that crap and you got to drive later." She retorted back.  
"AWWW PLEASE!!! You know I put them in your fridge last week." He said with a pout.  
"Fine but consider this as me paying you back for dinner. " She teased.  
"Bring two then we'll talk payback." He joked. 

She brought him his drink and then sat her glass of Dr. Pepper with crushed ice and a straw in it.  
"Oh that's cute we're still five year olds drinking with crazy straws." He laughed.  
"Oh that's cute we're still fighting over this, I'm so cooler than you because I'm using a reusable straw and you just trash your cans." She said. 

"Oh no we're not going to fight over this again. Put on the TV and we can watch reruns of Friends or Buffy The Vampire Slayer." He said knowing to shut up now or forever get an earful from her.

"Ok fine but I'm going to convert you to the side of light. I want to say 'Hey Marcus remember when you didn't recycle such a nut you were." She joked with him. She put the tv on and they ended up watching four episodes of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and eating their food. 

"This was a good idea Vi. " He said as chowed down on his tacos. He looked happier when he ate his food. She smiled at him and she ate her general tsos with sticky white rice and got a taco and a piece of red velvet cake. 

"Well thanks again for paying for me and you. I really wanted to pay for my share." Violetta smiled as she said it. Feeling a little better she let him pay.  
"Yeah you're no cheap date." He said with a chuckle. 

"Well if I remember correctly Markie, the last time I bought dinner I spent $200." She threw his birthday in his face.  
"Hey don't tell me you didn't enjoy my 30th birthday bash you know you love my killer birthday bashes." He said with a smile.  
"Yeah just us two losers eating til we puke and only to come back to my place to eat tums and lie on the couch with wicked sore tummies. Yeah that was a good night." She laughed. 

"Well let's see how Willow kills Warren for the millionth time." He said as they continued watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer. 

She got up to use the bathroom and packed up the rest of the food in the fridge. She went back to the living room with the tv on another episode and saw Marcus sleeping with his food all over the coffee table.

She got his food packed up as well and put it in the fridge and then went to the bedroom to grab some extra covers for Marcus. She heard his loud snoring. 

"Oh god I'm going to get another noise complaint from my neighbor." She said to herself. She turned off the tv and covered Marcus with a cover on the couch who was now lying on his stomach. 

"Marcus roll over. You'll get sick again." She said trying to roll him on his back. She failed at completely rolling him over. 

"Goodnight Markie." She said in a whisper. She then went to the shower and cleaned the stink off of her. She relaxed and felt tired and hurried and washed her hair and brushed her teeth. 

She crawled into bed from a long day. She set her alarm for 6am and knew that Marcus wouldn't have to get up until 7am and they could eat together and then go to work in the morning together. 

She fell asleep and began to see Cassandra and Joey and her mind saw Katrina. She heard screaming and saw a dark tall figure screaming "VIOLETTA!!! RUN!!!! JUST GO RUN !!!!" and she tossed and turned and heard beeping and her alarm was going off. 

"GOOD MORNING HOSTESS!!!" Marcus said very loudly in her doorway. 

"Oh... uhh.... good morning Marcus. I'm sorry I try to roll you over last night..." She yawned. 

"That's ok. You just woke me up with that disgusting alarm tone." He said pointing to her phone. 

The song was Barbie girl. She smiled and said "Don't you say shit about Aqua they follow me on my instagram." 

"I swear you live in the 90s still." Marcus said with a laugh as he entered her room to use her bathroom. 

"I swear you owe me rent" She said after he shut the door. 

"I pay for dinners and this is how I get treated." Marcus said snarky. 

"I'll make us coffee." She said getting out of bed and turning on her coffee pot. She got out his standard vanilla bean creamer and got their matching cups she picked up at Stein mart. They were both black with purple handles. 

He took a shower. He also kept clothes over in case they had a night of staying up watching movies or working all night on files. 

"I would walk five hundred miles just to be the man who walked five hundred miles!!" Marcus sang horribly in the shower. Violetta laughed hard as he hit the keys off tune. 

"I hear you!!! You're jealous of my talent." Marcus called out to her.

"Well if I wanted your talent for badly singing then yeah I would be so jealous." She called back.

She made them cups of coffee and turned on the tv for some news and saw a news flash. 

"Today's newsflash, last night at around 2 am a bartender of the bar called Philly's was attacked in an attempted robbery and was beaten nearly to death was discovered by the manager at 5am as she was in the alley behind the bar. The owner of Philly's was interviewed this morning on the scene." The news anchor stated.

To be continued.


End file.
